User blog:Neutral0814/New Main Page
So yeah new main page. Big changes, though really there's not much change to it. I made the style for table boxes darker and sexier. I think it's real pretty. Tell me if you have complaints, but I doubt that. I know you like it. There are three brand new boxes: Game news and updates This is where the most recent thread from here is displayed. It's a handy feature for all gaming wikis to have and makes this wiki look more active than it really is. I've been wanting this for a while, and here it is now. Updates were originally going to be displayed like this, but I guess the wiki became inactive before it happened. Community Portal Yeah since we really don't have a wiki community right now this section is going to stay sad for a while. When this place rejuvenates with more editors then we could start things like wiki suggestions and wiki projects and those sorts and display them here. I'm thinking about making a "Featured Article" thing here too. Lots of potential. Recent blog posts This is where you can see user blog posts, a cool feature in wikia. You should already be able to see my first blog post, Wanting to Become a HR Wiki Admin and Why. Post your own blog post by clicking the button at the top-right corner. It is highly encouraged. Hopefully this will help the HR Wiki community grow and help editors and HR players communicate better. These additions are not at all final and will be improved and adjusted as time goes by. For now though I think they look fine. It's been a busy week for me but I have big plans coming up. First of all is navigation boxes, you know, those boxes below every wikipedia page that shows a list of other related pages. It has the same style as the new boxes, and it'll look something like this: This is still WIP, but I am liking its current state already. So stay tuned for that. I am also planning a big organization overhaul for the Items page (mostly just separating sets of items to different pages). After those I may start working on organizing City Maps. I'm not sure what to do with the old Twilight City pages and stuff...I was thinking about just archiving them all but I am reconsidering that...I may clean up several notable pages and delete all the rest when I become admin. Speaking about admining...I still need to wait about a month for that Adopt a Wiki registration before I can apply. They have all these strict and fucky rules. This wiki has a lot of dead/broken links and really stupid pages like Template:Noob that needs to be dealt with. That's all for now. I might make more posts like these time and time, so stay updated. In the meantime help the wiki by adding any new crafting recipes you've found or any Halloween-related items. Halloween's closing in and we might not have enough time before all the Halloween NPCs disappear. By the way has anyone seen Lord Lantern? I'm thinking you need a Lantern to summon him or something, but I can't find a Lantern anywhere. Maybe it doesn't even appear this year. Maybe it doesn't even exist and I'm just fucking myself. idk. Neutral0814 (talk) 02:06, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts